


Canvas to the Fray

by xof1013



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want to push you back, press you down and ride myself over and against you until you feel like you're going to lose your mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas to the Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This was inspired by the thought of Adam, a couple years Pre-Idol, having to knock on a stranger's door in the middle of the night – while wearing a dress. Once that image of Adam in the pink and black outfit with his leg drawn up at a nightclub came my way, the fic FLEW from there…lol.
> 
> Betas: Extra special thanks to orihara_kaoru and elizabethfaye09 for all your help. You two ROCK!!! Huggles…
> 
> Warning: Uhmm, boy in a dress? Lol… Pre-Idol, no mention of Katy. Oh, and Adam almost slipped his foot through the door of the oldest profession, but that totally never happened in real life. Neither did this fic, DAMN IT.

"Canvas to the Fray"  
by xof

July 8, 2009

 

When the pounding came thundering through his room in the middle of the night, Kris groaned almost as loudly.

"Why, dammit? Why didn't I just leave before now? I could've been comatose in my own bed ages ago."

The words were muffled as Kris rubbed his face against the pillow he'd been trying to hide in from the faint glare of the can't-lull-him-to-sleep-for-anything television for the past half hour. He'd gone past the point of too tired to sleep hours back, but still he was wavering at being awake. A state he'd tried to push himself through by indulging in something stronger than his usual beer or two. One mini-bar raid later, and he was here – _STILL_ awake, blinking blearily and buzzed, though more on the sober side of drunk as he lifted his head in the semi-dark of his room when the determined knock sounded on his door at… "Unbelievable." At something like 3 in the morning, according to the clock by the bed – the only other light in the room besides the television flickering with some infomercial in the corner that had failed like the alcohol to tip him into oblivion.

Another knock came, the raps a bit more insistent.

Yep, no sleep for little lost boys from Arkansas – EVER - it seemed. "I'm cursed."

But cursed or not, there was someone knocking at his door. Time to move. "Who is it?" Kris coughed as he heard the rough rasp of his own voice, and then repeated it as he squinted through the peephole. Then looked again, harder. "Or what…" he whispered upon seeing the person on the other side.

Long dark hair, flashing eyes, full ripe lips and pale skin. They were the first impressions that hit his brain, before the picture coalesced into the whole. "Whoa…" Kris spoke up, "Yes?" When the woman didn't hear, he scrubbed at his eyes and checked the chain on the door before cracking it just a bit. "Yes?"

A nervous look back down the hall and his interloper gave him a chagrined smile. "Sorry, hi. Sorry for waking you. I know this is shitty timing. But please, is there any way I could use your phone?"

Kris frowned; the voice didn't match the image. It was soft, and had a lift to it, but it wasn't … didn't sound like, well, girl. He looked closer, pink form-fitted dress with artfully-ripped-to-the-hips pleated hem over black net lycra body tee, leggings that were likewise netted at the sides leaving legs bare with fishnet stockings from the knees down and a pair of high patent leather spiked heels. That all said girl, but… Okay, flat chest, maybe not so much. "Uhm, wha… Front desk, why didn't you?"

Again looking down the hall, his mystery guest cringed and pressed closer to the door asking in a rush. "Please, I'm not… They'll... I can't go down there like this, and…" Another quick look, "Shit, they're coming this way. Please, I just need to use your phone." A quick smile, there and gone again, as if to say trust-me-please, the gesture more unconscious than anything calculated, "I'm not an axe murderer, I swear. Please."

Maybe it was the urgency, maybe it was naiveté, but whatever the reason, Kris found himself closing the door and pulling free the chain. With a deep breath, he opened it again. "It's over there." His guest rushed past him before he'd even finished the sentence, only to stop once he heard Kris closing them in.

"They might try to knock," came the whisper. Kris checked the hall through the glass again, seeing first one man and then another searching the hall by his door. A quick glimpse at one of their badges as they passed confirmed they were hotel security. One of them glanced down at his door handle, and then a beat later he left to follow his co-worker back the way they'd come.

Kris chuckled, turning as he heard, "What's funny?"

"They at least paid attention to the do not disturb sign."

Even in the dark of the room, he could see his comment had the other smiling, if a bit sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that." The flash of white teeth and the gleam of bright eyes in the light of the television had Kris scratching through his wild tangle of bed-head even as he grinned back.

"This about them, or do you really need to use the phone?"

The other shrugged, and then admitted quietly, "Bit of both."

Kris pointed over towards the phone next to the bed, saying, "Go ahead." He turned to head towards the bathroom to give some semblance of privacy, thinking a bit self-admonishingly that if this was about more than the phone, at least his wallet and cell phone were in the pocket of his jeans on the floor by the shower. Feeling a bit torn between guilt and caution at the thought, he looked back, adding, "I'm Kris, you?"

A moment's pause, the smile gone then back again if a bit smaller. "Adam. My name's Adam."

And there it was – mystery solved. Nodding, Kris said, "Thought so..." He was almost out of the room when Adam's voice came after him.

"I'm here less than a minute, and you're already thinking about me? That bodes well."

Snorting, Kris closed the bathroom door. That he was indeed thinking he had liked what he saw, both before and after the truth, was but a passing thought as he waited within. It was only a few minutes later that he heard Adam's raised voice, arguing with whomever he had called. He tried not to listen, but in the end he was too curious and the confines that surrounded them were too small for him not to hear.

"Fuck you, Rick. I am NOT doing this, not tonight, not tomorrow and not any day after that. I was an idiot to even come here." Silence followed, and then, "I don't care what he told you. He could have snapped my fucking neck, you shit. Hell, he probably wanted to, by the look on his face. I'm telling you he's one of those freaks who asks for the pretty show, and then gets his thrills beating the crap out of 'em when they get there. Nothing's worth risking that, man." And finally, "Yes, that's what I'm saying. No matter what it pays, I'm more than this. Just fuck off."

The slam of the phone hitting the cradle welcomed Kris' return to the bedroom. Adam was sitting on the bed, staring down, lost in his head and framed by the soft light of the bedside lamp. Kris bit his lip, not knowing what to say, so he crossed to the mini-bar and poured liquor from a pretty little bottle he barely looked at as the liquid hit the glass. He pulled the desk chair across to the bed, and sat down. "Think you need this?"

Glancing at Kris' outstretched hand, Adam huffed out a raw sound, not quite the laugh he was trying for…

"Got about ten of those? Thanks."

Kris gave him the glass, getting distracted as he watched Adam's fingers wrapping round the drink - attention caught by the metallic black shine painted on Adam's nails. An absent glance down and he noticed the toes matched, which led to looking up the man's legs . . . key point being 'man's legs', which was a first … probably. They were, uhm, well really good. Definitely shaved smooth, which … okay. Clearing his throat as he found himself staring, Kris scrubbed his hands down his thighs as Adam drank deeply with eyes closed. It was then that he realized he was just in his boxers and white sleeveless tee; he'd been too out of it to think about a robe before he'd opened the door. Too distracted by all that he saw in front of him to have cared.

Grimacing as he finished, Adam put the glass on the bedside table and then reached back around with a quiet curse. After much fumbling, he pulled the long mass of 'hair' off the back of his head. "This thing gives me a headache."

Kris frowned, watching as Adam smoothed out the – what ever it was. "What is that? It doesn't look like a wig."

With another rumbled laugh, the answer came. "It's a fall. Adds volume and length, but the amount of bobby pins you have to jam on to keep it in place gives new meaning to 'pain is beauty'." Adam raked a hand through his own full mop of hair, fluffing it and soothing his aching scalp as he found a couple of stray pins in the process. "I just figured it would cinch the illusion, for all the good it did me." He saw Kris' confused expression. "It was the first thing the asshole tried to grab when I ran like fuck."

Kris almost found himself asking, 'bad date' – but from the call it was clear that hadn't been the case. It had been something more illicit, by far. Or had been meant to be before it had gone from something potentially dangerous to being a full on danger.

The dark look that crossed Adam's face as he threw the fall onto the small leather travel bag he had been shouldering while standing in the hall had Kris trying, albeit awkwardly, to lighten the mood. "You must be fast in those heels."

It got a chuckle at least, and an appreciative look from his guest – one that spoke to his relief that Kris wasn't venturing directly into asking the how's and why's behind the hints already given – because how cable movie of the week would that have felt. Waggling one foot in Kris' direction while leaning back on his hands, Adam's brows lifted as he grinned. "Honey, I'm Head Bitch in Charge in these heels."

The loud laugh burst out of him as Kris shook his head, "I've no doubt." He had to ask though, because it was his nature to care, "You okay?"

"Given my one-night only thankfully-failed attempt at Hustle 101 ended with a safe escape and meeting you, I'm good." He added, "Thank you, by the way. I know this all is a bit…."

"New, surprising, unprecedented?"

"Intense, at least. Especially for this time of night. Sorry seems…"

"'To be the hardest word'?" It was a bad lyric pun Kris found himself embarrassed to have let slip, but the minute Adam responded with, "Man, listen to you. Pretty and bright! God, don't you love Elton John?" then he was glad he'd said it.

That Kris' next question was, "Which era? 'Rocket Man' Rock or Limelight 'Lion King'," went far to explaining how an hour later they found themselves still talking about all things British in the musical lexicon of the last three decades. Stones vs. Beatles, Glam vs. Punk. The both of them lost to the flow of the conversation as they learned each other's tastes, and had fun being in each other's company.

"Man, you have a fantastic voice," Kris told him after Adam started to unconsciously sing a line or two of each song he mentioned. Bowie to Zeppelin, Elton to Adam Ant – he flowed from one genre and style to another, softly and with an ease that had Kris adding in some Dylan and Clapton along the way. With a McCartney chaser that left Adam attention-wrapped and blinking as if he had just realized what Kris had said anything outside of the last song.

Adam's lips turned up a bit, then he said, "Have you listened to yourself lately? I'd love to see you up on stage sometime. Singing sweet, just like now." The tone of his words, the resonance of them that spoke of his sincerity, warmed Kris in way he had felt little of in what felt like ages. It felt like faith, warm and true.

Unable to really say more in that moment, Kris whispered, "Maybe one day."

Adam closed his eyes with a nod, and then looked at Kris as he added, "For us both."

It was only later, once they'd gone a bit quiet with no suggestion on either of their parts for him to leave that Adam asked, "Is it Kris, or Kristopher?"

"Both, depending on if it's family or friends. Mostly Kris."

"Well, mostly Kris-Kristopher, would you mind if I used your bathroom? I've had this stuff on my face long enough that it's starting to itch."

"Sure." As Adam stood up from the bed, Kris suggested, "There's a robe in there if you wanted to…" He waved his hand to indicate Adam's ensemble. He had to swallow hard to stop the flow of words because it wasn't every day, or night, that he offered a way for a man he'd just met to lose his dress.

"An invitation to get naked, just. The evening is progressing well." Mischief shining across his face, Adam stepped closer and leaned down. "Still thinking about me?" The whisper was accompanied by the slide of Adam's cheek against Kris' own with the press of a soft kiss on his jaw before Adam turned and went into the bathroom without looking back.

Kris waited for the door to close before he exhaled, "Yes." His body had clenched tight instantly at the touch of Adam's mouth, and the sound of Adam's words. Making another trip through small-bottle-ville, he closed his eyes briefly as the liquid burned down his throat. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror nearby and turned away not liking what he saw. His hair was a mess, he had two days of stubble on his jaw and he just couldn't see what there was to draw comments like "pretty" from someone as striking as Adam.

A week left, that was all the time he had before he either had to stay or go based on the money he'd saved. Two weeks to get the lay of the land, a lost weekend that just traveled the course of seven days times two. To make the decision - follow the dream or conform to the norm. Be a man who dared to live, or one who lived like he had lost a dare.

"Dammit," he sighed. "Cognitive reasoning meet jumbled mess."

He wanted to try for more. To never be just that Allen boy with an ordinary job and the interesting hobby. He wanted something more than everyone else's mundane normal day-in day-out world. And now, tonight…

Meeting Adam.

Nothing mundane or normal there. All things vibrant and wild instead.

Man, he was walking new ground with all this. This…the way he wanted to feel and touch and have what he saw.

The man that he saw - now - reentering the room, dark hair a bit damp falling down to touch the collar of the stark white bathrobe he wore belted loosely at the waist. Bare feet, clean face except for a bit of liner left and so-serious eyes. The look Kris found therein one that spoke to a change in the atmosphere.

Adam leaned against the wall by the bed, the lamp casting shadows around him as he waited for Kris to do or say something. To indicate what might or might not be happening.

They could ignore it. It was a choice they would both understand. But it was the wrong one, Kris realized as he moved forward. One step, two, a few more and then he was there, in front of Adam, a foot away from turning the wheel of self in an entirely new direction.

Adam watched him deciding, playing witness even as a mix of anticipation and insecurity skirted over his own face. He smiled a bit when Kris looked at him – at the patch of chest showing under the robe and the smooth line of his jaw. He took a deep breath, and absently shrugged a shoulder, saying, "Freckles," as Kris nodded back. Another inch closer, their eyes were both locked and wayward as their bodies neared, peeking about and then back again until Adam murmured intimately, "Kris-Kristopher, do you know what you're doing?"

"Not really," he answered, another inch forward, and he added, "Now ask me if I want it anyway." The answer was there on his face, even as Adam repeated the question, voice low and warm. But with a twist….

"Do you want me?" His own desire was writ clear in the heat of his stare and the way he was leaning in, towards, waiting with hope.

Kris didn't stop, answering with action and one cherished word. "Yes," breathed out in a gust of hot air over Adam's lips as Kris pulled him down by his hair and kissed him. Kissed and was kissed in return, the two of them locked and loving their captivity because it felt so free.

The impact of firsts came to ride rough through him as Kris opened for Adam, letting him in to taste and play. No tease this, but all that it should be – passion that bled through his system in a hot rush, his skin on fire and his whole focus narrowed on giving like in return.

Adam groaned as Kris nipped and bit at his mouth, running his hand over the scrape of hair along Kris' jaw as he licked the stubble that covered the smaller man's lip. Another pass of lips, wet and bruised as they tried to claim more of that something between them that was oh so _good_. Tongues pressing home, from one to the next, until Kris gave in to Adam and let the man map his mouth from the inside until sparks passed across his closed eyes.

"Breathe, Kris." Adam laughed softly, arms around Kris' waist as Kris blinked and did as he was told. "If you pass out, I'll get a swelled head." The laughter, more of a fond chuckle than teasing rip, cut off abruptly as Adam's own breath caught when Kris pushed his hand between them and gripped Adam through the cotton robe.

"Feels like you're already there," Kris said, brazen and brave as he stroked Adam through the cloth. "Take this off?" He didn't wait, despite the request, before he was himself pulling at the belt so that the robe parted completely down the front. Baring Adam to his eyes, fully from neck to knee, so that he could look his fill. So that he could see the smooth chest, nipples hard and stomach lean. So he could see the close-cropped hair at Adam's groin and the length of him, rising hard and hot for Kris. All man, all Adam. "God, you're…."

He didn't even finish the thought, reacting instead with a shaky laugh, "They go all the way down." When Adam looked at him like he was crazy, Kris grinned. "Your freckles." He touched his fingers to the taller man's lips, pressing against the dots he saw there as well. "It's like I could map you from top to bottom tracing them with my tongue."

"Oh that's it; this is so on." It was Kris' only warning that Adam's restraint and patience were totaled. One minute they were standing, the next Kris was on the bed and Adam was over him struggling to throw off the robe until, with a curse, it was on the floor and Adam was pulling at Kris' clothes. The t-shirt was gone in a sudden jerk over Kris' head and then there was Adam, kissing him hot and hungry as he pushed and worked blind to get the boxers off so that there was nothing between them.

Gasping as their bodies met, as Adam pressed him to the bed, Kris arched up and groaned. He reached up and buried his hands in Adam's hair, holding him fiercely as they fed and moved together.

Kris clutched at Adam as they rolled about, their legs tangling as the kisses continued. The feel of them, the friction and the heat as their erections met and slid together with the roll and thrust of Adam's hips had them half way to desperate quicker than either could control. So much so, that Adam pulled back, holding himself over Kris as he panted. "Not yet, not enough." And with that he set about driving Kris out of his mind.

Slowly….

Traveling, lips to skin over the smaller man's neck, chest – holding his hands down when he tried to touch in turn – until Adam found the place he most wanted him to linger. Mouth to cock, wet kisses, wicked licks and then Adam took him in, wrapping his lips around the shaft, tonguing the head and working his head up and down, fast and then not, ever changing as Kris sweated and writhed, Adam's name his only coherent sound when he wasn't moaning.

Until he managed to gasp, "Wait, wait, come here. Come up, ahh, shit – Adam, please."

Freeing his hands, Adam slipped up and laid himself against Kris, trying to catch his breath enough to ask, "What do you need? Tell me."

One look at Adam's wet mouth and dazed eyes, and Kris knew his answer. "To touch you, to give…." A beat, and then he dared to say, to ask, "Tell me what you want. I'll do it."

Adam pressed his forehead to Kris' and kissed him, playing his tongue into Kris' mouth and releasing a needy sound when Kris followed back into his. When they had almost lost track of who was in whom, Adam stopped them by rolling Kris over on top of him with a move so quick it left him almost dizzy.

Raking his nails lightly down Kris' side, Adam spread his legs and arched up when Kris settled against him, over him. "Fuck me."

A groan was Kris' immediate answer before he pressed his face against the hot skin of Adam's chest and asked, "What do I do?"

"My… My bag. Over there. We need it."

Making a grab at the leather satchel from where it was hanging precariously on the edge of the bed, Kris pulled it near. Adam fished into it, throwing what looked like black gym shorts and a tee onto the floor, followed close there on by a flying pair of sandals, an iPod and keys, all of which landed with muted thuds on the carpet. Adam cursed, as Kris played dirty and stroked a warm hand over his hard-on. Yanking his own hand free, Adam let the packets fall to the bed as he arched into Kris' touch. He shivered and moaned, only to cover Kris' hand before he could do more. "I want you in me."

Between the pair of them, they managed to tear the wrappers – Adam working the condom over Kris, and Kris clasping their fingers together as they spread the lube down his length. When Adam fell back and half turned onto his side, Kris was quick to follow, pressing against his back. "Hurry, Kris. Fingers first, then you."

The heat of him and the tight clasp that held Kris' fingers as they moved inside was mind blowing, or was until Kris came into the man completely, inch for inch until there was nothing left to give. "Oh, man. You feel so… Fuck."

Adam grabbed Kris' thigh, pushing himself back as they moved together. "I know, I know. Move, Kris." He groaned out in a rush as Kris did just that, "Hard."

Grunting softly as he thrust, Kris turned his face against Adam's neck, panting as he reveled in the mesh of _wantneedmustnowhotmore_ that was his reality in that moment. "Adam, Adam…uhnnn." Mindless, he raised his mouth and turned Adam's head to meet his; the kiss off center, but still grounding as they shared breath and tasted the sounds they caused in each other.

Adam jerked back and cried out as Kris reached around to take Adam in his hand again. The wet sound of them moving, the slap as they met, moved and met again – it echoed through the room until the only thing louder was the labor of their lungs and the beating of their hearts.

Kris pulled Adam's head back by his hair, holding him with one hand as he stripped his control with the other, knowing that he must bring Adam now because the end was near, and he did not wish to crash and fly alone.

"Ahh, fuck. Fuck, I can't… Kris!" Words a rush, voice a rasp, Adam was gone as he bucked and came, violently. The hot wet spilled out of him, coating Kris' hand and the sheets beneath.

The spasm surrounding, the fire flooding his veins – Kris was done and gone in the instant after, clutching at Adam as his pleasure was pulled out of him with a power that burned. He tried to smother his cries, but nothing, not even teeth to skin could silence it.

And so it was that moment when next he could think, he found himself saying sorry as he kissed over the press of his own teeth marks on Adam's thankfully unbroken but bruised skin.

He felt the shake of Adam's body, and as he raised his head, Kris smiled tiredly when he saw that the man in his arms was laughing. The kind that starts silent and builds until a person is on the verge of mad giggles.

"What?"

Managing to speak despite his state, Adam answered, "Here, kitty kitty. Nice tiger." He looked back at him, grinning like crazy. "With teeth."

"Ha ha…" Nuzzling close, Kris moved his hips – loving how it caused Adam to murmur and sigh because they were still connected. "Says the minx purring in my bed."

"Hmmm," Adam replied, reaching back to touch Kris' face, rubbing his palm over the rasp and scratch of stubble covering the other man's cheek. "Whiskers," he said softly, before grinning a smile that could only be called Cheshire.

Kris snorted, softly, smiling despite himself. He smoothed a hand down Adam's side and then up his thigh, holding him a moment before he slowly had to ease back and pull free. Discarding their protection in the trashcan beside the bed, he turned back to find that Adam had rolled over onto his back. Looking his fill as Adam stretched and settled against the multitude of pillows that had managed to remain on the bed, Kris found himself admitting, "I think you just blew my mind."

Adam covered his eyes with one arm as he laughed quietly. He shifted his arm away, meeting Kris' eyes as he replied teasingly, "Kinky thought, but as I remember it, it's not your mind I can still taste on my tongue."

Shaking his head, Kris crawled over Adam, hovering above on his hands and knees. "Share?"

Sleepily, Adam grinned. "Absolutely." The kiss was slow, sloppy and deliciously lazy. They settled against each other, Kris against Adam's side as they traced hands over each other, the pair closing in on sleep before either of them was aware.

It was the sound of the shower, hours later, which caused Kris to wake. The space beside him was empty, but still slightly warm as he rolled over and rubbed his face in the pillow that smelled like Adam. The scent alone had Kris rolling his hips against the bed, enjoying the friction against his morning wood as he wondered at its effect. Just another dichotomy – that under the dress and the makeup, Adam's cologne had been pure man.

After a bit, Kris sat up with a groan and looked around the room. The curtains were still drawn, but he could see sunlight peaking through small gaps. A new day coming stark and bright after the revelation of a night filled with firsts.

"So much for baby steps of discovery," Kris muttered, amused at himself and the whirlwind speed at which he had grasped at Adam like he was the new shiny toy of Kris' dreams.

A glance at the clock showed it was almost lunchtime, ticking closer towards what he could only assume would be goodbye. "But not yet," he whispered as the shower shut off and Adam came into the room wrapped in a towel at the hips, scrubbing at his wet hair with another.

"Hi," he said quietly, not wanting to startle Adam before he peaked out from drying his hair.

Adam dropped the towel from his head, and smiled. "Hey, you."

Kris reached out a hand, "Come here?" He pulled back the sheet, turning to sit on the side of the bed as Adam came to stand between his legs. "You look good, all shaggy and wet."

"Says the bed-mussed cutie who looks very happy to see me," Adam grinned, giving Kris' lap an appreciative look. "Mmm, nice."

Kris bit back a laugh, murmuring, "Shut up," as he leaned his forehead against Adam's stomach and proceeded to kiss and lick the water from his skin. Feeling as much as hearing the other's gasp, Kris snaked his hands under the towel and slid them up the back of the man's thighs. He looked up the line of Adam's body, meeting his eyes as he asked, "Stay? Just awhile?"

Adam closed his eyes, biting his lip as Kris moved his touch over the curve of his ass, teasing Adam by dipping into the crease between until he groaned. "Okay, that's…ohhh. That's workable." His eyes opened as Kris gave the towel a jerk, leaving Adam bare and more than interested. "Don't have to be anywhere for an hour, ahh," he added with a soft aroused laugh, a bit breathless as Kris slipped his tongue into his navel.

"Good. 'Cause I didn't get to do this before…" It was Kris' only warning before he pulled Adam closer with hands on his hips, and let his mouth drop to taste the man who had given him so much pleasure in so short a time.

"Ah, baby. Fuck." Adam twisted his hands in Kris' hair as he slowly learned his way along him, around him. He didn't thrust, or rock his cock over Kris' tongue; he took what Kris chose to give him, and by the shaky breaths and pleased sounds, it was more than just good. It was, "Sooo good. Uhnnn. Kris…"

Running with the moment, pushing past his nerves at not knowing what he was doing, Kris did what felt right, playing on what he liked himself. The heat and flush traveling down his neck, he moaned as he took more of Adam's cock into his mouth. A flick of the tongue at the tip, and then he moved over and down as he sucked slowly, wetly, warmly, as he felt the tremor running through Adam's body and heard the sounds coming out of the man raining down to mix with his own.

It was a surprise then when Adam suddenly pulled his head back by his hair, leaning over Kris with the force of hunger, as he owned the kiss that followed. Words pressed against his lips, "Love your mouth, how you looked taking me in," caused Kris to hum with want as Adam controlled him with his voice, his kiss and the strength of his arms.

"Want to push you back, press you down and ride myself over and against you until you feel like you're going to lose your mind." Even as he said it, Adam was doing just that, bringing Kris to the mattress, moving over him and holding his hands flat to the bed above their heads.

"Yes," Kris arched up, and groaned as Adam moved his thighs open with his own knees. He couldn't help but push against the taller man's grip, but Adam had the leverage to keep his arms trapped and it just did something, kicked up the intensity enough that Kris gave up resisting sooner than his pride would probably have liked to admit. "Adam, I…" He couldn't even come up with what he meant to say, all if it lost when Adam thrust and rolled his hips with wicked skill, stroking their lengths together - fast then slow - the rhythm ever changing until Kris was as lost and found as Adam had promised.

His body wracked with a heady mix of sensations, Kris shivered even as he burned. He couldn't think, feeling too much and yet not enough. Impatient but never wanting it to end. Hot, cold. Now, more. Please, please, please…

He couldn't even reason how to give back the pleasure he was getting, escorted as he was through the blitzkrieg of the moment. Adam his guide and the ringmaster of their desperation.

His own end nearing as fast as the man beneath him, Adam's rhythm grew so disjointed that he had to brace himself on his arms; releasing Kris' captive hands in the process. "Kris-Kristopher, you… Need you with me. So close…" Each word gushed out against his neck as Adam reached between them; Kris could only hiss and jerk when he felt Adam's touch taking them both in hand. Working them just so, just right until he was grabbing at the taller man's hips and almost bucking against him with a harsh sound of surrender.

First Kris, then Adam – skin painted with their seed, mixed together as they came hard and fast – flesh awash as it played canvas to the fray.

A shaky laugh, Adam hugging him close as they settled together in the aftermath, and Kris asked huskily, "What?"

"Why'd I even bother showering?" The humor resonated in his voice, causing Kris to grin as Adam shook his head at himself and them.

"Uhmm, dirty boy." Each word was a hot pant of breath over Adam's neck, speaking to just how much Kris did not regret what they had done.

"Teapot."

Kris quirked an eyebrow at Adam. "Teapot?"

Flash of white teeth. "Pot, kettle, black. But with a difference."

Leaning up, Kris pushed Adam's wildly disheveled hair off his forehead. "You're a bit crazy." His tone was fond.

Nodding, Adam teased, "Says the man who let a strange boy in a dress into his room so I could evade expulsion and potential arrest." He ran a finger softly over Kris' mouth, meeting his eyes as he added, "Thank you, by the way. Knocking on your door was the beginning of the best part of my night."

"Answering it was mine." He smiled, playfully nipping at Adam's finger before they both started laughing as Kris' stomach choose that moment to remind him he hadn't eaten since, well, what seemed like forever.

Adam tapped Kris' stomach, "Time to feed this puppy?"

"Expend a little energy, you have to refuel." Rising up on his knees, Kris glanced at the clock. A good part of Adam's extra hour was up. "Still need to be somewhere? We could do the room service thing." It was his attempt to garner more time, though he knew it was unlikely.

Stretching, Adam sighed then stood. "Can't miss rehearsal." His face echoed the reluctance of his voice. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but after a pause, he drew Kris from the bed and hugged him. "I've had such a great time." He kissed Kris, softly, sweetly. "You good with this?"

Tightening his hold, Kris nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. How about you? You going to be okay?"

"Better and better, all the time." He leaned back a little, "I'm taking it as a good sign, meeting you. Call it a karmic up-swing, right? Good people and better choices. Done."

Kris nodded, thinking if he could make life decisions as fast and adamant as that, he wouldn't have been floundering since before he came to LA. Maybe that was the point. Better choices. Decided and be done. Maybe…

"Shower with me." A little longer, still.

Adam held his gaze, a beat and then another. Lips curving, intimate and … well on the other side of shy. Wicked light in his eyes. "Gonna wash me clean, Kristopher?"

Kris gulped, conscious of just how much his body liked that idea. "Shit, man. If you've gotta go soon, you have got to stop saying things like that."

Biting his lip, but still looking like a man on the same page, reluctant for the book to end, Adam drew in a deep breath, and then nodded. "Okay, okay. Note to self, play nice."

"Well, nice," Kris murmured as he followed him from one room to the next. "Just not…"

"Too nice?" Adam rounded on him, with a grin. And a whispered, "Done, baby. Done. Not nice, that I can do," which had Kris groaning as they left the room, hands joined as Adam led the way.

 

Finis


End file.
